Worth the Risk?
by lauramelinda
Summary: What if that last time Edward and Bella saw each other was in the woods when he left? How would her life be eight years later? How will Bella handle the Cullen's being back in her life?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This the first story I have posted and I would appreciate feedback. I am writing this story to help improve my writing skills so constructive criticism would be very helpful. I don't have a beta but if anyone is interested let me know. Thanks for taking a look.

Chapter 1

Bella Swan leaned back against the bed and closed her eyes. She could close her eyes and almost forget where she was. Almost. The harsh glare of the fluorescent lights dimmed but she couldn't get the smell to stop. Hospitals always smelled the same no matter where she was; she could be in Forks, Washington or Phoenix, Arizona or here in Nashua, New Hampshire. Doing her best to block out the smell Bella wondered just how her day ended in St. Joseph's Hospital. It had started out with promise, a rare day off she woke early. It was a rare sunny winter day in Nashua and Bella loved the feeling of it on her skin. She loved the sun but somehow once again she found herself living without the daily promise of it. Before she could really recount just how her day ended up in this hospital room the doctor walked in looking at Bella's x-rays. The doctor continued to look at it while Bella stared at him; she was more than shocked to recognize Dr. Carlisle Cullen walking up to her bed.

"It looks like a broken wrist." Carlisle smiled at her and reached to pick up her hand. She closed her eyes as she felt his cold skin on her, it was such a contrast to her own and it brought many memories flooding back to her. After what felt like a long time, but really was just a moment she opened her eyes and spoke.

"You should see the other guy."

"I just did. Never knew you had such a great right hook."

Bella looked at him and with a stone face replied, "There is a lot you don't know about me."

"Apparently." He laughed and an amused look came across his face, "But I can't say I'm shocked that our reunion is taking place in an emergency room." Bella couldn't help but return the smile he gave her. In reality she was not shocked either. "I'll be back in a moment Bella."

With that Carlisle left the room and Bella was left alone with just her thoughts. It had been eight years since Bella Swan had seen any member of the Cullen family. The last time was that fateful day in the woods with him. Edward. Eight years probably didn't feel like anything to the Cullen's but to Bella it felt like a few lifetimes ago. The difference between an eighteen-year-old girl and a twenty-six year old woman was monumental. Once again Bella closed her eyes and let the memories carry her away, back to when she was still that eighteen-year-old girl and Edward Cullen was her whole world. It wasn't the first time she thought about him. She often thought about him, but when she did it was in the way someone always remembers their first love. Mostly happy memories with a touch of sadness mixed in. Now, sitting in the hospital as a twenty-six year old woman that was what Edward Cullen was to her, her first love, someone who was part of her past.

When Carlisle returned to the room he began dressing her wrist. They sat wordlessly together and both were remembering the last time they sat like this, it was on her eighteenth birthday. His soft velvety voice brought Bella out of herself.

Carlisle looked her in the eye when he asked, "How have you been Bella?" It was such a simple statement but the continuation behind it was strong. She knew it when she saw how he looked into her eyes. She knew he wasn't speaking of just then; he wanted to know how she was after they left and all the time in between.

"I am doing very well Carlisle, and you?" Bella spoke in a way that caused Carlisle believed her, but her use of present tense didn't pass him. For Carlisle seeing his almost daughter-in-law was a strange sensation. His intuition was telling him that she really was okay but every time he looked at her he felt as if he was looking at the missing piece of his family. It had not been the same since Bella left their lives, and the change was not for the better. He struggled to find the right words to answer Bella.

"Well work keeps me quite busy and for that I am thankful." His answer left Bella confused but she did not have time to question it and he continued on, "I know Esme would be thrilled to see you Bella. She misses you terribly."

Bella looked off into the distance and it was a while before she answered. "Maybe." Bella had a new life now; she had gone to the other side of the country to begin anew. She had found happiness and love; everything Edward had hoped for her but it didn't last. But now she was truly happy, she had a job she was extremely passionate about and great friends. Bella created a life for herself that she was happy with and she wasn't sure what inviting the Cullen's into it would do. When they left last time it wasn't easy for her and she wasn't sure she was willing to risk everything to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Carlisle was almost finished with Bella's cast when a worried looking police officer rushed into the room.

"Bells? Are you okay?" He didn't wait for an answer before continuing; "I thought we discussed this, you are supposed to call me or someone at the station when there is an situation." Bella rolled her eyes at him and with an exacerbated tone responded quickly.

"Actually I think you and Charlie discussed it and I vetoed it. I can look after myself just fine Christopher. I don't need a babysitter, especially at work."

"Fine? You think you are fine? What part of hospital visit screams fine to you?" Christopher spoke calmly but it was clear he was very upset.

Carlisle tried to look busy with his work but Bella knew he was listening to every word. All Bella wanted was to be in her bed at home, watching movies and eating junk-food, wallowing in her bad day but instead she was here having this discussion again, in the hospital and in front of Carlisle. She knew that Chris, as she usually called him, meant well but she just didn't want to deal with it right now.

"Are you here on official business? I need someone to take my statement so I can leave soon." Her tone came out a little harsher than she meant it to and immediately Bella felt sorry. "Look Chris, it's been a long day." Carlisle was watching the interaction between the two intently. He could tell they knew each other well and by the way Chris was looking Bella that there could be more to their relationship. He just couldn't tell if it was one sided yet.

"I did come to take your statement. Do you want to wait until you are done here or start right away?"

"Let's just get it over with." With that the officer began to ask questions.

"Please give me your name, date of birth, and occupation."

"Seriously? You know all this!" When Chris didn't respond she began to answer his questions. "Isabella Marie Swan. September 13th, 1987. Director of Safe Haven." Carlisle, who hadn't had a chance to ask Bella about the events of the day, was curious. He knew of Save Haven, it was a domestic violence shelter with a wonderful reputation among the hospital staff. He had heard great things about the director with people often saying she was compassionate, cleaver as well as beautiful.

"Can you explain the events of today, March 5, 2013."

"Well I took the day off, someone has been telling it is impossible to work seven days a week indefinitely. " She gave Chris a pointed look and continued. "I had just got back from the grocery store when my cell rang, around two-ish. It was Danielle Young; she has been in the shelter maybe three times before so I know her pretty well. She called because she wanted to come back and she needed my help. Her husband was at work but he took her car keys with him so she had no way to leave. I went and picked her up around 2:30 and we left quickly. On the way to the shelter I found out her reason for leaving this time, she's pregnant. Chris you have to make sure her husband can't see her."

Bella looked to Chris with pleading eyes and he just nodded. He knew how strongly she felt about the women she helped. Chris has always marveled at how great she was at her job. Bella never pushed them, understanding how leaving was a process for the women, but at the same time always letting them know she was there for them no matter what.

"I see what I can do." That was all he was willing to promise Bella.

"Once we were at the shelter I got her settled in a room and then I went downstairs to my office. I was working on some paper work; I didn't want to leave yet because I thought Danielle might want to talk to me. After a while I heard some noises, like arguing, by the front door. I went out to see what was happening and saw that it was Ian Young, Danielle's husband. He was yelling about how we were keeping Danielle against her will and how she wanted to be with him. I went over and tried to defuse the situation, letting him know he was trespassing and if he didn't leave I'd have to call the police. That only made him angrier and he tried to push his way into the house. I tried to stop him, he took a swing at me and then I defended myself."

"How did you do that." Chris asked.

"Just instinct I guess…I think I should send a thank you note to my self-defense instructor, don't you? I know I got his foot so he couldn't run anymore and I think I did this" Bella pointed to her wrist "when I tried to hit his face. After he was down Beth called the police and now I'm here."

"Okay, someone will contact you if we need anymore info. I've called Lena and she is on her way to get you." Chris leaned down and kissed Bella on her forehead and whispered in her ear "I'll come by later to check on you, if that is alright." She nodded.

It was after Chris left the room when Carlisle spoke.

"Self-proclaimed biggest klutz defends herself against angry husband?" He questioned.

"I told you there is a lot you don't know about me."


	3. Chapter 3

I keep forgetting to put this up but it should be no shock that Twilight, Bella and Edward and the rest of the characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 3

On his way home from the hospital Carlisle's head was ringing with questions. He left after a quick good-bye to Bella, where he gave her his contact information hoping she would use it. All the facts just didn't add up. Carlisle and his family had been in the Nashua area going on three months, how come Alice never saw Bella? Edward never said anything but he was never in favor of the move here, did he know she was here? Carlisle had heard of the director of Save Heaven not knowing it was Bella, had Bella heard of him? The Cullen's usually fuelled small town gossip for months after they arrived.

As he came closer to the family home he tried to keep his thoughts off Bella and to his desire to speak to the whole family. When he arrived the family was scattered but Carlisle quickly found Alice sitting on one of the sofas in the living room reading a magazine. Carlisle crouched down to his knees and asked,

"Have you really not seen her?" Alice was confused by the question and immediately worried. Her thoughts were consumed by her recent visions, reexamining them to see if she possibly missed something.

"Seen who Carlisle." But as soon as Alice asked the question she knew exactly whom he was speaking off.

******

As Bella wrapped herself in her favorite afghan she tried to banish all the crazy thoughts running through her head. Today was boarding on more than she could handle. The combination of the incident with Ian Young, dealing with Chris and seeing Dr. Carlisle Cullen was a lot to take in one day. Cuddled up in her bed Bella let Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy carry away her thoughts of the crazy day.

******

Edward Cullen was in his room listening to music trying to drown out the voices in his head, especially his sister Rosalie. Today they had fought and Rosalie was still angry with him. It was the same fight they had been having for last eight years. It played out like a scene from a movie now and Edward knew all the lines. Rosalie believed that Edward should move on, that his moping and self-imposed misery over "just a silly girl" should end. She claimed it was ruining the family and because she didn't sign up for eternity it wasn't fair she had to spend it with "his mopey ass." But Edward didn't know how to move on and he didn't really want to. All he wanted was Bella and because he couldn't have her he wouldn't have anyone.

Edward was trying so hard to block out the thoughts of his whole family he didn't notice the conversation his family was having until he heard her name. They always spoke of Bella as she or her, never by her name. If his heart were beating it would have stopped from shock.

He stayed in his room listening to the conversation as well the thoughts of his family. News of Carlisle and Bella's meeting had mixed reaction among the family members. Rosalie was angry, Jasper worried and the rest had a mixture of regret and elation. Alice, aside from Edward, was the one who missed Bella the most. She was her best friend in a way the Rosalie or Esme could never be. She was devastated when they left Forks but she always held the hope that their paths would cross again. She truly believed that Edward and Bella were meant to be together.

Down stairs the family was debating what to do. Edward could hear Carlisle speak to him, "Edward please come down. This is something we all need to discuss." As he was speaking Carlisle let his mind wander to the meeting early in the day. Edward saw Bella in Carlisle's mind. She was even more beautiful than he remembered but she was different now, however to Edward Bella would always be the girl he loved. The changes that were so clear to Carlisle didn't resonate with Edward.

In the end, nothing was decided in the Cullen household. Ideas were tossed around but almost every family member had a different idea about how to deal with Bella. It was only Edward who never voiced an idea; his head was still swimming with contradictions. When he left Bella eight years ago it was with her best interest at heart, had circumstance changed? Was he willing to sacrifice his own happiness so she could have the life he always wished she would? Should he leave right now? He could run to her and she would be in his arms in mere moments. God how he missed her, and after eight years he still loved her so much and wasn't sure what to do. When they disbanded it seemed Carlisle, the head of the family would get his way. He wanted to let Bella come to them; if she wanted to peruse a relationship with any member of the family it would be her choice.

*******

Bella heard knocking at her door. She looked at the clock; it was only 2:15. Her bed was so warm, she wished whoever it was away. But her wishes went unfulfilled and soon she was leaving the comfort of her bed heading towards the door. With the afghan wrapped around her body she opened the door. It was a few moments before she could form any words, "You're lucky it is past midnight, you being here would have put yesterday in the category of more than I can handle in one day."

A/N: I just want to say a huge thank you to my first reviewers, Jits, princess moon shadow and Jaguarsolaris. You all made me do a happy dance!

On the weekend I read "Volition" by Rochelle_Allison. It is a fantastic story, really well written with a great plot. Set in 1972 in Ireland, it is a story you will really love!

Check it out: http://www dot fanfiction dot net/s/5115662/1/Volition


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight, Bella and Edward and the rest of the characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 4

"You're lucky it is past midnight, you being here would have put yesterday in the category of more than I can handle in one day." Bella leaned against the doorframe and just stared at Alice Cullen.

Alice looked very nervous. She wasn't sure what kind of welcome she would receive from Bella but in all of the ones she imaged none were like this. She understood that Bella would probably be angry with her for not saying good-bye because Alice was still mad at herself for it. Neither spoke and the two just stood, staring at each other for a while. Finally Bella turned around and headed to her sofa, leaving the door open. Lying down she held the afghan tight and rested her head on one of the pillows.

"I was having a really good dream. You know the kind where everything is right in your world, the way you think it should go. People laugh all the time, the food is amazing and there are no good-bye's or lack there for of." Alice had come into Bella's apartment now, she took the open door as an invitation, and when Bella spoke she was looking right at Alice. She waited for Bella to say more, she didn't want to be the first to speak. "Why are you here Alice?"

"I've missed you." The way the words came out of Alice's mouth was nothing like what Bella remembered Alice sounding like. She always remembered Alice as happy and joyful, full of optimism. Even after the disastrous birthday, the last time they saw each other Alice had hoped things would work out. When she spoke to Bella now it was like she had lost hope.

"I've missed you too." When Bella spoke it was so quiet, it was like she didn't want to admit it. Her words prompted Alice to move and sit down beside her.

"No really, why are you here Alice? In the middle of the night? After what could be considered one of my longest days ever? When I'm clearly not on enough pain medication." It was with the last statement that Alice jumped up and was in front of Bella before she could blink.

"Are you okay? Can I do anything? Should I call Carlisle? " The panic was evident in Alice's voice.

"No, it's fine. I have some pain medication on the counter. Could you grab it please?" Alice returned with the bottle and some water. After Bella took the pill she spoke again. "How about we make a deal? You can come back tomorrow, after work. I have a big night of wallowing planned. You can watch me eat copious amounts of junk food, we'll watch sappy movies and discuss whatever promoted you came over at this ungodly hour. The key part of the plan is you leaving. As in right now. I still have," Bella looked at the clock, "roughly five hours to sleep." Alice just nodded as Bella showed her to the door.

*******

The next day Bella didn't have time to think about her encounter with Alice. Between dealing with her normal daily activities and leftover issues from the incident with Ian Young she had a non-stop day. It was seven-o-clock before she was able to leave Safe Heaven and Bella wondered if Alice was going to be waiting for her by the time she got home.  
Her suspicions were confirmed when she turned down the hallway that lead to her apartment, Alice was sitting in front of her door.

Alice looked up and they smiled at each other. Bella was torn about Alice's visit. She knew that if Alice became part of her life again it could easily lead to the rest of the Cullen's and Edward. Would Edward even want to see her? Did she want to see him? Bella had missed Alice in the last eight years, but was spending time with her with worth the risk of her just disappearing again? Had she changed too much for them to still be friends? Bella tried not to dwell on what-ifs, she didn't even know Alice's reason for being here yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight, Bella and Edward and the rest of the characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 5

Alice was waiting. She was waiting patiently and it was hard. She wasn't used to waiting. She either saw what going to happen or bugged someone till they told her want she wanted to know. Tonight Alice knew that neither opinion would work for her. Just after the Cullen family left Forks Alice couldn't see Bella anymore. She didn't notice at first because she was trying to abide by Edwards wishes, he had asked her not to look for Bella. For the first couple of months Alice didn't, not once, but soon everything had changed. Edward left. One morning she went to speak with Edward but couldn't find him anywhere. In his room she found a note, in his elegant handwriting he had written a plea:

_Please don't look for me I just need some time. _

Alice was devastated and for months wondered how he had keep it the secret from her. While he was gone Alice tried looking for Bella but just couldn't see her. Bella's future had been a mystery to her since the last time they saw each other. She had seen Jasper attack her just moments before he did, that was her last vision of Bella.

Alice watched as Bella move around her apartment. With no more than quick "Please make yourself at home" Alice was left to sit and wait while Bella prepared herself for a night of wallowing. She changed into comfy clothes, brought an amazing amount of junk food, put a movie in the DVD player and finally sat on the sofa.

Bella sat and blatantly looked at Alice. Alice was fidgeting; a behavior that she decided was strange for a vampire. She could remember how all of the Cullen's could look like perfect statues, if they painted their bodies to look like marble they could be in best European museums. Bella used to love to stare at Edward while he sat so still. When she did remember him that is how he was. She let herself be taken away by the memories for a moment; she rarely allowed that for these days because she tried to focus on the present.

"I was just remembering. You all seemed so unreal to me then, like I couldn't have imaged a more spectacular being if I tried. I guess that is why it was so easy to pretend you really didn't exist when you left. Like I had just imaged you." Bella looked away from Alice as she spoke.

"That's why I came. I had to tell you I was sorry. When…" Before Alice could continue Bella cut her off.

"Alice, really it's fine, I'm fine. It was a long time ago." Alice could tell it was anything but fine as Bella's voice cracked on the word.

"I know. But now, eight years later I'm still sorry. After what happened I was so focused on Jasper and getting him to calm down. When thing were finally under control I came back to Forks but the house was packed and we were already moving on."

"People break up all the time Alice! Nobody saying good-bye, fleeing in the middle of the night, you have to admit, it was kinda extreme. I get that Edward didn't want to be with me anymore but come on Alice, you were my best friend. Best friends don't leave without saying good-bye. Clean break or not." At this point Bella was getting upset and she was scared her traitor tears would make an appearance.

"I know. I completely understand if you hate me. You're right, best friends don't leave without saying good-bye. I believed Edward when he said that it would be easier for you if we just left. We both wanted the same thing for you Bella, we wanted you to be happy." Tears would have been streaming down Alice face, if it were possible. "Wait, you said he didn't want to be with you anymore." Bella nodded. "What did he tell you?"

Bella closed her eyes and recounted that afternoon in the woods by Charlie's house. "He didn't want me anymore. That he didn't want me to go with you; he didn't want to pretend anymore."

"That's what he said?" Bella nodded again and Alice let out a big sigh of relief and began to laugh. Bella was more than confused by her reaction. "Bella he was lying! I can't believe you couldn't see that… this is wonderful. Get you coat, lets go." Alice jumped up and started to collect some things for Bella.

"Alice, sit down. I'm not going anywhere." Bella didn't even move off the sofa.

"What do you mean you're not going anywhere? Bella he was lying. He still loves you." She said it like this knowledge should solve everything.

"Alice it's been eight years he doesn't love me still and even if he does, does it matter?"

"Of course it does, he does love you. He's always loved you; it's always been you Bella. You two are meant to be together, you're souls mates. Come on, get up let's go."

"Alice if you really want me to be happy then sit down. This is my night to wallow, in can include you but it doesn't have to."

Alice sat back down but immediately began questioning her, "Don't you want to see him Bella?"

"Honestly I don't know. I know it probably doesn't seem like a long time to you but to me eight years was long time ago. I'm not that girl anymore. I'm not in love with Edward anymore. That girl he left in woods, that's not me, not anymore."

Alice listened quickly as Bella told her everything that happened in the last eight years.

**A/N: Thanks for holding on I know you must be impatient for some Edward/Bella interaction. I really wanted everyone to see how Bella has changed before they meet again so you can understand why she doesn't go running into his arms. Next chapter is finally the Edward/Bella meeting. Please let me know what you think. Do you love it? Hate it? Have suggestions? Let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight, Bella and Edward and the rest of the characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 6

The next few months pasted quickly for Bella, she kept herself busy with work and her friends. She returned to the rhythm of her old life with one exception, Alice. After the "Night of Disclosure" as Bella began to refer to it, they began to spend a lot of time together, they watched movies, went shopping (Alice was gleeful), and Alice even began to spend some time helping at the shelter. Under the guise of a university study looking for experience, Alice became a real asset to Bella who never had enough time or money to do all she needed.

Bella loved her work, it was trying and difficult at times but she felt she was making a difference in some women's lives. When at work she always tried to put the women at the shelter first, above the drama and bureaucracy. In the time since the incident with Ian Young Bella tried her best to help Danielle. At first Bella had offered to find her someplace other than the shelter to stay, she didn't want the incident to have a negative effect on her. She pulled a few strings and found a shelter in Bedford that would take her but Danielle declined and expressed her wish to stay at Safe Haven.

After everything Bella was optimistic about Danielle and her future… she just had a feeling. It had already been a long journey for Danielle and Bella was hoping she would be able to move on and create a happy life for herself and her baby.

Danielle first crossed Bella path almost two years ago when she had only been at Safe Haven and in Nashua for a month. She was still trying to get her bearings in with both places.

When they met Danielle gave Bella a look she had seen before but she knew better than to pressure her. She just handed her a business card with her cell phone written on the back and left. It was later that night when Bella received her first call from Danielle. During their whole relationship Bella was always patient and understanding and Danielle couldn't have been more thank-full. It was a hard transition for her, leaving Ian as he was all she knew. They were high-school sweethearts and at first they were so in love. Danielle couldn't pin-point when he started to change only when she knew she needed to leave.

After the end of a long day Danielle was on Bella's mind as she walked to her car. She stopped a few feet away from her car because she could sense someone watching her and she knew it was Edward. It was a little startling to Bella that after eight years she could sense that Edward was near.

"You know the whole lurking in the bushes thing is kinda creepy. I might have thought it was perfectly normal when I was seventeen, but I'm not seventeen anymore, now I just think it's a criminal offense."

She could hear him chuckle before she saw him walk out of the woods that surrounded the shelter.

"Bella." His voice sounded just as Bella remembered, soft and like velvet.

"Edward. You know most people come up to their old friends and say hello after they haven't seen them in eight years not lurk in the bushes."

"Is that what we are, old friends?"

"Yes and no. It's more complicated than that. But I was at least hoping I rated higher than stalkee."

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, put my story on alert or to their favorites. The last chapter got the best response so far!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight, Bella and Edward and the rest of the characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

It had been three months and six days since Edward Cullen was told of Isabella Swan's current location. Almost fourteen weeks; ninety seven days; two thousand three hundred and thirty seven hours; one hundred forty thousand two hundred fifty-six minutes; eight million four hundred fifteen thousand three hundred sixty seconds. And he felt every one of them. If he thought the eight years they spent apart were excruciating, he was sorely mistaken, it was noting compared to this. To have her so close but not near was more than he could take.

When Carlisle came home that day Edward didn't know how to react. Seeing Bella again was his hearts only desire but he never forgot the reason they were not together. He wasn't safe for Bella, he and his family were a danger to her. Her eighteenth birthday showed him that. In the moment he heard Jasper and his thought to attack Edward only thought of her. He couldn't bear to be the reason her heart stopped beating or her lungs to take one last breath. He choose her life over his happiness and he was suffering through the consequences.

But as every minute passed his resolved did too. Soon he only thought of how much he loved her and wanted her. It only took one hour and fourteen minutes for him to make up his mind. He had to see her. His escape from the house went unnoticed; the family was already preoccupied with Alice's departure. It wasn't long before he was standing outside her apartment building listening to Bella and Alice speak. As soon as Alice left, Bella went back to bed and was asleep again within minutes. It used all his self-control not to crawl in her window like he used to. Instead he sat on the sidewalk under her window and listened to her breathe.

Edward knew that Alice knew he was there and was thankful when she left without speaking to him. Standing outside Bella's window he was happier than he had been in eight years. When he returned home, long after Bella left the apartment, Alice was waiting for him.

"She seems different doesn't she?" Alice kept thinking about how different Bella looked in mind. An image of the seven-teen year old Bella on her birthday and an image of Bella last night kept switching off.

"A little. She looks older, more mature and even more beautiful."

"You spoke to her?" Alice questioned because she didn't see it and didn't think she would miss such a big event.

"No. I haven't spoken to her yet. Just from what I have seen from you and Carlisle." Alice knew Edward wanted to speak to Bella but she wasn't sure it was a good idea. In the end Alice was able to convince Edward to keep his distance until she thought Bella was ready. That was three months and five days ago and Edward was done waiting.

He followed her, something that had become somewhat of a habit for Edward. He had taken to sitting outside her window at night. The only nights he missed were when Alice was visiting. He knew the two often talked all night and while he wanted to know what Bella's life had been like in the past eight years he wanted her to tell him.

Now he had somewhat of a routine. He spent the nights at Bella apartment, just listening to her breath only moving when someone was close by. After she went to work he returned to his old life, the life he had before she came back into it. He went to classes and hunted with his family but it was her who was on his mind always. On this particular day he had come to the shelter to see Bella because he couldn't wait till nightfall. It was close to twilight when she began to collect her belongings to leave. He always thought about her at this time of day, remembering when they were just discovering each other. He was wrapped up in the memories and let himself get carried away. Unconsciously he was moving closer to her, it was only her voice that broke him out of it.

"You know the whole lurking in the bushes thing is kinda creepy. I might have thought it was perfectly normal when I was seventeen, but I'm not seventeen anymore, now I just think it's a criminal offense."

He laughed at himself for getting caught.

"Bella."

"Edward. You know most people come up to their old friends and say hello after they haven't seen them in eight years not lurk in the bushes." Immediately he was disappointed. She thought they were old friends. They were never friends. She was the love of his life. He hid his disappointment well and was able to ask his question with a smile.

"Is that what we are, old friends?"

"Yes and no. It's more complicated than that. But I was at least hoping I rated higher than stalkee."

If she only knew how much higher she really was.

A/N: Sorry it has taken me a while to update. I had a really busy couple of weeks, specifically the first round of tests and papers at school. The good news is that the next chapter is close to being done! Thanks for reading!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight, Bella and Edward and the rest of the characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 8

"_Bella." His voice sounded just as Bella remembered, soft and like velvet. _

"_Edward. You know most people come up to their old friends and say hello after they haven't seen them in eight years not lurk in the bushes." _

"_Is that what we are, old friends?" _

"_Yes and no. It's more complicated than that. But I was at least hoping I rated higher than stalkee."_

"You do." Edward sounded serious and Bella wasn't ready to have this conversation.

"Well most people call or ask to go for coffee, not lurk in bushes. You should really try a different technique."

"Bella would you like to go for coffee?" As he asked the question his lips turned up into the smirk that Bella used to love but now had mixed feelings about.

"No thanks." Bella deadpanned but a second later she began laughing at Edward's shocked look. "However I am going to get something to eat. It has been a long day and I don't think I could face making dinner tonight. What do you say? Want to watch me eat? I hear it's fascinating." The offer came out of her mouth before she really thought it through. It wasn't until they were in her car, on the way to her favorite restaurant, sitting in silence that she wondered why she even offered. Having dinner with your ex was complicated and complicated wasn't what Bella was looking for tonight.

*****

After a more than awkward dinner Bella just wanted to go to bed, if she was only so lucky. Dinner was filed with awkward silences and forced conversation. It was far worse than any first date she ever had. She knew Edward wanted to say more to her but he never brought up their break-up, neither did she.

Back at her apartment Bella was tired and just wanted to get the inevitable out of the way.

"Why are you here? Obviously it's not to catch up with your old quasi-friend."

"I needed to see you. I thought you would come by the house to see everyone, to see me." Bella wasn't sure how to respond to Edward's statement.

After the night they re-connected Alice only spoke of Edward in passing but she had never given up on the idea of Bella visiting the Cullen home. Bella thought about going but something was holding her back. Edward's words in the woods resonated in her head when she thought about going. _"Bella I don't want you to come with us."_ She didn't want to be where she wasn't welcome and while she was no longer in love with him his words still stung all these years later. Even if it was true, even if he still loved her, he was in love with the seventeen-year-old version of herself. The seventeen-year-old version of her was only a distant memory for Bella.

"Why would I come to see you Edward? The last time we spoke you made it very clear about my involvement in your life." He shook his head, stepped closer to her and with deliberate slow motions went to move her hair behind her ear. Bella stepped back just as the tips of his fingers touched her hair. "Please don't."

"Bella. You don't understand." To Bella it sounded like he was pleading with her.

"I think I understand very clearly. Edward you left, you didn't want me. It's not fair for you to come to me and do this…" she motioned between them, "whatever this is."

"I just wanted to see you. I need you to know, Bella" he paused briefly. This wasn't how he imagined their reunion going. "I love you Bella." Bella closed her eyes and collected herself before speaking.

"You don't. You don't love me. You don't leave someone you love Edward. You don't love someone you haven't spoken to in eight years. Eight years Edward!" Edward opened his mouth to speak but Bella cut him off. "Even if you really believe that you love me, it's not me you love. It's that girl I used to be. You're in love with a girl that doesn't exit."

"Bella I know you and I am certain, I'm in love with you."

"I don't think you do. If you did you wouldn't have come here. Not like this." Edward sighed and rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. He looked frustrated and stressed and the combination caused Bella to laugh about the absurdity of the situation. Her boyfriend from eight years ago, who left and was never heard from again, just professed his love for her. "Not going how you hoped? Am I passed the scheduled time for running into your arms and forgetting the last eight years happened. I guess something haven't changed, I'm still not much of a runner."

Edward was at a loss for words and they sat in silence looking everywhere but at each other until Edward spoke again just above a whisper, like he was talking to himself.

"I still can't believe that you believed me so easily." Bella turned so she was facing him and questioned his statement.

"Believed you when?"

"In the woods. When I said I didn't want you. I can't believe how easily you accepted it. Why? How could you believe me so easily?" Bella took a moment to compose herself before she began.

"Back then I thought so much of you. To me you were everything I'd ever want and I was amazed that you would want me. It was too much like a fairytale to be true. Too Beauty and the Beast to be real, except I never really fit the role of Belle. So in the end when you didn't want me anymore it made sense."

"You still don't see yourself clearly do you?"

"Oh I see myself clearly. I did use passed tense. I know now that to really love someone you have to respect them and that one person can't make all the decisions in the relationship. That if you did the same thing to me now I would know that it said more about you and than it said about me. I would be sad and upset for a while but then I would be fine because you leaving didn't prove how much better you were than me but how normal you really are. I loved you Edward, with my whole heart, but you didn't want it. I think it's time for you to leave now."

"Alice said this was a bad idea." Edward's voice sounded defeated.

"I thought you didn't bet against Alice?"

**A/N: So the Edward and Bella talk. This is a Edward/Bella story but they have to work some stuff out first.**

**I really struggled with this chapter with trying to convey the feeling now I wanted to. I have an idea of how I want the story to go in my head and I am having a hard time getting it out right. So tell me what did you think? I would really appreciate some constructive critics here. **


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight, Bella and Edward and the rest of the characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Previously on Worth the Risk?:

It has been eight years since that day in the woods when Edward left Bella. A chance meeting with Carlisle has brought the Cullen's back into her life. She had re-kindled her friendship with Alice but that is all, Bella has no contact with any of the other members of the family. Edward can't take not seeing Bella any more he takes to following her but she figures him out. They have an awkward dinner and discussion afterward when Edward tells Bella he still loves her. Bella says he can't be in love with her because she is a different person now.

**Chapter 9**

Bella was furious. Sitting on her bed at 4am she was furious, specifically with Edward Cullen. How could he walk into her life after eight years and think they could go back to how they were? The idea was absolutely absurd. So absurd but then why did some part of her want it? She wanted to fall into his arms; she wanted to let him love her.

But it was just a small part and it was quickly silenced by the larger more logical part of her that believed everything she told Edward the night before. She was different now and she had made a life for herself that someone like Edward wouldn't fit in. Even if she wanted him too the risk was too big. Bella did not need to get her heart broken again.

Even if she allowed herself to love him again how would it work? When she was seventeen it was so simple to think she could just be turned but now there was more to think about that just herself. What about Charlie and Renee? What about her job? And her friends?

What if they were just together again? A vampire and human, could that work? It didn't work for Buffy and Angel or Elena and Stephan. Did vampires ever get happy ending?

Finally Bella had to stop thinking about Edward and over-analyzing the situation, she had to forget about the world of make-believe and focus on her very real life.

It was an important day for her and Safe Haven. Bella had a lunch meeting with the mayor and so much was riding on it going well. The shelter received its revenue from a variety of sources, one being the city. The amount they donated every year made up a significant amount of the budget.

The meeting played heavily on her mind as she got ready for work, drank her coffee and made her way to the shelter. The hours ticked away slowly for Bella but finally it was it was time for the meeting. Her staff wished her luck and she was on her way.

It turned out she needed more than luck. She was heartbroken as she heard the mayor explain how they had to cut the budget across the board. He reassured her not to take it personally because was doing a fantastic job and he was confident that she would come up with something. She wanted to say she needed money not someone having the "utmost" confidence in her but she held her tongue.

Back in her office she sat staring at the wall trying to come up with some amazing solution but she was all out of amazing. Mostly she just wanted to cry. Instead she called in Beth and Lena and brought a pad of paper out of desk to start brainstorming.

Later that night sitting at her kitchen table with a glass of red wine and her brainstorming list she heard the doorbell ring. She wasn't in the mood for company and tried to ignore it but it kept ringing.

"You do know that usually when people don't answer the door they don't want company?"

Alice laughed at her and said, "Well sometime people don't know what is best for them." With that she walked into Bella's apartment and sat down at her table. Bella suspected if she could have Alice would have taken a drink of her wine.

"What's this?" Alice asked as she noticed the list.

"Just funding ideas. But I can't think about it anymore or I really will cry. Let's get out of here. We could go to the martini bar on Main? Or see a movie? Anything but sitting here being depressed." Alice didn't need any more encouragement than that.

The following week Bella sat at her desk staring into space once again but this time she was thinking of the solution to her problems instead of just worrying about them. She and her team finally had a good idea; they were going to have a charity ball, Lena, one of her best friends who also doubled as deputy director had thought of it. She had grown up in New England society and was ready to put her connections and DAR experience to work. They already had a venue and the pieces were starting to fall into place.

It was a knock at her office door that broke Bella's trance.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for Bella Swan? I was directed this way." The UPS man at the door said.

"Yup. That's me. What can I do for you?"

"Just sign here." He was holding out his computer waiting on her electronic signature. After he left Bella opened the envelope and one piece of paper fell out and floated like a feather to the ground. When she picked it up she saw that it was a cashiers check addressed to Safe Haven for a million dollars.

She was knocking on the front door before she really realized what she was doing. Alice had told her so many times how to get to the Cullen home she didn't even get lost. Jasper opened the door and just stared in stunned silence. Bella walked past him and found her way to the living room where the whole Cullen family was seated and staring at her. She held up the check in her hand and asked, "Which one of you did this?"

**A/N: So it has been forever since I updated but I was kinda feeling like I was over exposed to Twilight stuff so I needed to take a break. But my semester is over and I am excited to start this story up again!**

**As a side note I was wondering if you pictured this version of Bella as Kristen Stewart? I don't and I have someone who I keep picturing so I wanted to know what the readers thought…tell me and I'll let you know who I keep picturing. **


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight, Bella and Edward and the rest of the characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 10**

"Which one of you did this?" Bella asked in a way that was neither angry nor happy. She looked around the room for an answer but no one said a word. Every member of the Cullen family just stared at her.

The way they were sitting made Bella laugh; it would have been the perfect family portrait. Carlisle, as the patriarch of the family was standing behind the sofa that most of them were sitting on. To his left was Edward, who was smiling at her. Directly below Carlisle was Esme, looking every bit as beautiful as the first time Bella saw her. Her legs were crossed at the ankle and her hands were rested in her lap. She was the picture of classic beauty.

To the right of Esme was Alice who despite the huge smile on her face, a twinkle in her eye and it didn't look like she would reveal anything to Bella. And of course beside Alice was Jasper. Jasper face was mixture of regret, worry and what Bella hoped was happiness. To the other side of Esme sat Rosalie and Emmett, their expressions were what could be considered polar opposites. While Emmett's expression was something like a five year old on Christmas morning Rosalie's was pure distain. In a strange way that brought some comfort to Bella, confirming that some things never really do changed.

Still no one said anything. She felt like she was having a staring contest with statues.

"I don't often get checks with seven figures. In fact usually I'm lucky if I can get one with four figures. It's quite a difference." She tried again but didn't get more of a reaction.

Bella looked at the family that under different circumstances could have been hers and for a moment felt like an outsider.

"Okay then. I guess I'll just see myself out." Bella sounded a little defeated when she said that. She started making her way to the front door, the click-clack of her high heels the only noise in the house, but before she could reach the door Alice was in front of her.

"So you're not mad?" Alice gave her a questioning look.

"Why would I be mad? Someone gave us a million dollars. For us that is like winning the lottery. That could keep us running for a few years. I didn't even think about it really. I just knew it was one of you. Before I knew it I was in my car on the way over. I had to say thank you."

"I guess I just figured you wouldn't like it. I tried to talk her out of it but now I'm glad it didn't work. I have been trying to get you to come here forever, if I knew some money was all it took I would have given you whatever you wanted long before now."

"Her?" Bella chose to ignore the latter part of what Alice said. She turned around to look at the family again and saw Esme stand up and slowly walk toward her.

Both women just looked at each other for a moment and then suddenly Bella threw herself into Esme's arms.

"You don't know what this mean to me Esme." When Bella pulled back Esme, through Bella's tears, could see the sincerity in her eyes.

Hours later as Bella left the Cullen home she was smiling and she wasn't the only one. It had been an interesting evening to say the least. When Bella and Esme finally left their embrace the room was empty. As Esme led Bella back to the sofa she began to speak. She told Bella of her life before she was a Cullen. Bella sat on that sofa listening intently to Esme eloquently tell her life story. Time passed but Bella was unaware. It wasn't until Alice brought her enough Chinese food to feed ten people she realized just how long she had been sitting their and just how hungry she was.

When Esme was married the first time it really was a different time and place. In the rural Midwest during the 1910s a woman didn't always have much choice in who she married, sometimes getting married was the only choice.

The second oldest of twelve Esme's knew her parents struggled to keep fourteen mouths feed. She worked hard helping her mother care for the always growing family. It was a hard life but it was also a life filled with love. The family worked together, working the land around their home. In the summer their garden was overflowing and helped kept the entire family feed through the long winter months. They raised chickens and brought is wash to raise extra money for the necessities. Esme loved it.

The summer Esme turned seventeen she fell in love. His name was Allan Young and she thought he hung the moon. One of her older cousin was getting married, it was a simple farmhouse wedding where everyone brought their best dish and stayed late into the night dancing. Throughout the day she caught Allan looking at her. He was the first to ask her to dance that night and after that no one else had a chance. He was handsome with brown hair, blue eyes and smile that could light up the whole town. Before the end of the night Esme knew she was going to marry him.

He felt the same way and by the end of the summer they were set to marry, the wedding would be after the fall harvest. Allan's father was going to give them some of his land as their wedding present. She was going to have the life she always wished for. It would be simple, like she one she had grown up with but it would be more than enough for her. She was going to marry the man she loved and hopefully soon they would be surrounded by their own babies.

Early in November Allan had gone hunting with a few of his friends. She had seen them off in the morning and he had promised he would bring the biggest deer she'd ever seen home. When they hadn't returned a few hours after nightfall she began to worry. When she voiced her concerns to her father he told her not to worry and that she could go see him in the morning. She had a fitful night of sleep because she felt something was just not right.

The next morning when she woke Esme thought she heard Allan in the kitchen talking to her father. But when she reached kitchen all she found was her father, mother and Allan's father. She knew she was right to worry when she saw the tears falling down her mother's face. Allan was dead, accidently shot during the hunting trip. She would not being wearing her best dress to get married in a few weeks time; instead she wore it to his funeral.

After that Esme thought she would she would never marry. She decided that she could stay with her mother and father a bit longer and when that was no longer an option maybe she could become a housemaid. Over the next few years Esme had her fair share of suitors but she said no to every one of them, no one would be able to replace Allan in her heart.

The winter she was twenty-one was particularly harsh. Times were hard for everyone that winter; it was so cold that her family lost most of their chickens. By the end of February they were near out of food. The situation was getting desperate.

One afternoon Esme went to the general store to ask for a larger credit for the family. Mr. Perkins, the owner was a kind man but he just couldn't. Esme didn't know what to do; she sat down, put her face in her hands and tried to think. The family didn't have much in the means of valuables to sell but she had to think of something. While she was trying to she heard a gentleman speak to her.

That gentleman was Norman Anderson. He offered Esme a ride home that day and left her with enough food to feed her family for the rest of the week. Norman was the son of a businessman from a few towns over and soon he stopped to see her every time he passed though. He feed her family for the rest of the winter.

By the end of the summer he had asked her hand in marriage. While she didn't love like she loved Allan she agreed. He seemed like a good man and he could help provide for her as well as her family. She was very wrong about him being a good man.

They had been married for only a few months the first time he hit her. She was washing the dishes after dinner and broke one of the plates. She couldn't see out her right eye for two days. Norman had seemed like he was a gentleman, a good man like her father but after that night she knew he was not.

Esme found out she was pregnant for the second time when Norman and she had been married a little more than three years. She knew she had to run or this baby would have the same fate as the last. That one was a little girl; she saw that after she was born. She named her Samantha and Esme held the too small baby in her arms. She came two months early; Esme had gone into labor after a bad poker game when Norman had lost a lot of money. He was drunk when he got home and he decided it was her fault he lost, she brought him back luck.

When she found out she was expecting again she knew she couldn't stay. She ran but for a woman with no education she didn't have many choices, she couldn't even go to her own family. It only took Norman five days to find her. She had never so free as she did in those five days.

Months later she held another too small baby in her arms and vowed she would not live that way. She found her way to the cliff and her last human thoughts were with her babies. She wanted to give to Safe Haven because she didn't want any other woman living that way and she wanted them to have a different choice than she did.

Alice had come and sat with them as Esme was nearing the end of her story. After she was done the three women sat and talked. They talked about everything; they talked about nothing.

When Bella left the Cullen home she had a smile on her face. The smile was for many reasons, she felt honored Esme shared her story with her, she felt joy for having two amazing women in her life and because she realized that whole time she felt right at home.

**A/N: I know in Twilight Bella gets some information about Esme directly from her as well as Edward. But I didn't think it was very detailed. Boy was I wrong. I haven't read the books in a while so I thought I'd look Esme up and I found a lot! Apparently Stephanie Meyer has a very detailed back-story for Esme. If you are interested check it out here: http:/twilightlexicon(dot)com/2006/03/11/personal-correspondance-1/**

**The story above is what I originally thought of for Esme and decided to keep. I am a history major with a focus in gender and social issues. I have done quite a bit of research in this time period especially in gender roles. I feel like Stephanie's back-story for Esme is very typical if she was upper class. The back-story I wrote is more based on a working class family. **


	11. Chapter 11

Twilight, Bella and Edward and the rest of the characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

I have no beta so if anyone is interested let me know!

**Chapter 11**

Bella didn't realize just how easy it was for the Cullen's to work themselves back into her life until it was too late. It had been almost five months since that fateful night when Bella had seen Carlisle at the hospital and most of the family was involved in her life now.

That night in the hospital she had thought letting them back into her life would be too big of risk. What if they left again? Mostly she tried not to think about it too much but mainly it was the fact she knew she would be okay if they did leave again. Of course she would be sad if they did leave but she would move on. Most importantly she knew it would be different than the last time and she took comfort in that. She had also resigned herself to the fact that she couldn't do much about it anymore anyways, the Cullen's were back in her life.

It seemed like Bella could not go a day without one of the Cullen's popping up somewhere. It could be Alice stopping by her apartment with a stack of DVDs to watch, Emmett dropping off a latte for her or Esme checking in at the shelter. After Esme had shared her story with Bella she wanted to come by and see Safe Haven. Once she did, she fell in love. Since then Esme was always somewhere in the house helping someone.

But for all her Cullen visitors their was two notable abscesses, she had seen neither Rosalie or Edward since the night at the Cullen home. Bella still didn't understand why Rosalie still hated her but was beyond the point of worrying about it.

Edward, on the other hand, did worry her. She hadn't really spoken to him since the night at her apartment. That night she had let her frustrations spill from her, covering him in her disappointment. Disappointment that the people she thought she would spend eternity could so easily leave her. Disappointment she really thought she was over, which just added to her frustration.

She had put a lot of thought into it and finally had come to the conclusion that she needed to speak with Edward again. She approached the topic with Alice over dinner one night. Alice had monopolized the conversation while Bella was eating; she had extra time since she was just moving the food on her plate around. After Bella finished her last bite she began.

"How is Edward these days?" Alice looked stunned. Every time Alice brought up Edward Bella changed the topic but before she could say anything Bella cut her off.

"Get that look of hope off your face Alice. I'm just asking because I don't want it to be this way. I see almost every member of your family at least once a week but it is like Edward is scared to come near me. I meant what I said to him, he is not in love with me. He is in love with a girl who doesn't exist. Eight years in a long time Alice. I just don't understand why it has to be all or nothing? Why do we have either have to be lovers or strangers? Can't we be friends? I'd settle for two people who have no problem being in the same room together."

"Bella I know you don't understand it but he is in love with you. In a way that only someone like us could be. You'll always be it for him, he could never love anyone the way he loves you. I understand you are not that girl anymore and I think on some level he does too, but to him you'll always just be Bella, the one he loves. His mate."

"That is part of the problem. I'm human. Human's don't mate for life, if they did there wouldn't be a high divorce rate."

"What I meant was he will always love you Bella no matter how much you change."

Two days later Bella was walking through Washington Park close to twilight. Alice had agreed to help and told her Edward would be here. She walked leisurely though the park until she saw him. He was sitting on a bench watching the world go by. He had a peaceful look on his face when their eyes meet. Neither one said anything until she was just feet away.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Edward just shook his head to signal no. They sat in silence for a while until Bella spoke again.

"I came to apologize. Last time we spoke I was unnecessarily harsh to you and for that I am sorry. I meant what I said but it didn't intent to make you feel like you couldn't be around me. I was upset and frustrated and I took it out on you, again I apologize." Edward contemplated her words for a few minutes before speaking.

"What do you suggest then?"

"I think we should be friends."

"Friends?"

"Haven't you heard of it? It is when two people come together to spend time with each other. They par-take in activities both enjoy and on occasion discuss their thoughts and lives."

"Bella, I am well aware of the definition of friends. I could give you the Webster's definition if you like. You really want us to be friends." At that she nodded yes. "Okay then."

"I've been thinking about it and if we're going to be friends we have to tell each other everything. Everything that happened in the last eight years, the what, where, who, why, and how." He just nodded. "So I guess I'll go first. I'm just going to start, no interruptions, you can ask question after." Bella took a big breath in and began.


	12. Chapter 12

Twilight, Bella and Edward and the rest of the characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 12**

"I've been thinking about it and if we're going to be friends we have to tell each other everything. Everything that happened in the last eight years, the what, where, who, why, and how." He just nodded. "So I guess I'll go first. I'm just going to start, no interruptions, you can ask question after." Bella took a big breath in and began.

"You remember Jacob Black, right?" It was more of a rhetorical question because she knew he knew exactly who Jacob was but she needed to start somewhere. "I was going to marry him. Had a white dress and everything." It was really low but she could tell him made a weird growling sound. "Seriously, that is really annoying, you have to stop doing that. You know that right?" Once again he just nodded.

"When you left, it was hard for me, for a while actually." Bella looked out at the park trying to figure out how to explain that time to Edward. "This part of the story I'm not so fond of telling, I fancy myself somewhat of a wonder-woman and this just contracts it all.

"In the woods, right after you left, I tried to follow you. I thought…I don't know what I thought really, I just went after you. I couldn't find you and eventually I just sat down, I was numb. Sam Uley, he found me; he brought me back to Charlie. You have to understand I was more than devastated when you left Edward. I'd like to be able to tell you that it wasn't that long but it was. I was grieving and it took a while. I grieved not for the life I thought I'd have but for the eternity I thought I'd have. We'd have." Again Bella was silent while she composed her thoughts.

"Jacob brought me back. It took a long time but finally I was okay and it was because of him. I loved him. It was different from how I loved you but I really did love him and he loved me." The passed tense did not miss Edward's notice. He knew that she no longer loved him but it still stung. "It was like he was the sun in my life. One day, not long after he graduated he proposed. We were on the beach and he said the most beautiful things to me and I knew. I knew I could trust Jacob with my heart and I knew he loved me more than anything. We were in love and so happy.

"I was finishing up school in Port Angles, I was going to be a pre-school teacher. The council was helping Jacob, Quil and Embry open up a mechanic shop, to fix cars. We had our whole lives planned and it was going to start in less than a month when it happened. Not when it happened but when I found out.

"Did you know that Charlie got married?" Edward was taken aback from the abrupt change in conversation and wondered if this part of the story was too hard to tell.

"I didn't."

"Well not only did I get a wonderful step-mom but a brother and sister came with the package. Charlie and Sue have been married for just over five years now. You should see them, they are so happy together. Well my new brother and sister happen to be Quileute and part of the pack." Bella looked sideways at him with a questioning look. He just nodded at her, silently telling her he knew all about the werewolves in LaPush.

"Seth and Leah, that's their names. Well Leah was going to be my maid of honor and Angela from school, she was going to be my bridesmaid. One day just about a month before the wedding we all went for our final dress fittings. Leah had been acting weird for a few weeks and finally at the dress fitting it all came out.

"When I came out of the fitting room both had tears in their eyes but soon Leah's tears turned into gut-wrenching sobs. I had only seen Leah cry once before, when she had told me about Sam. They had been high school sweethearts and Leah thought they would get married one day. Sam is married to Emily now so you see it didn't really turn out the way Leah planned." Bella took another moment to collect her thoughts. It wasn't easy for her to tell this story; it brought up a lot of old but painful memories.

"I wont go into all the details but there is this thing called imprinting. It's complicated but basically it is some magical way for werewolves to find their mates. Leah wasn't Sam's mate it was Emily. It tore Leah up inside. I knew all about Leah, Sam and Emily so when Leah was sobbing in the dress shop and couldn't look at me I just knew. I guess I always thought Jacob and I loved each other too much for it to happen to us.

"Jacob was sitting at the kitchen table when I got home that night. I had driven to Seattle and back trying to wrap my head around the idea of my life completely changing again. It was better that I did that because it gave me a chance to think about what I was going to do and what I to say to him.

"Jacob looked exhausted and just as devastated as I was. He told me everything, how it happened and how he didn't want it to. He wanted to pretend it didn't happen and marry me. I don't think he would have gone through with the wedding even if the pack didn't find out but he really wanted to. He loved me that much. But the pack did find out and Leah told him it wasn't fair to keep it from me.

"Then I did the only thing I could think to do, I let him go. I know how strong the connection is between imprints; I had seen it with Emily and Sam and I wanted Jacob to be happy. He is so I guess it worked out in the end. He married her about a year after we ended the engagement. Her name is Jennifer and she is the sweetest woman. They have three kids now and I wouldn't be surprised if there was more soon.

"They really are so in love but it hurt too much to watch it so I left. I didn't fall apart like I did with you but I still had to grieve and move on with my life and I knew I couldn't do it in Forks. I went to live with Renee for a while; she was still in Florida with Phil. Eventually I went to Florida State and in less than three years I had a degree in Sociology. I really loved school, so much that I went on and got my masters. After school I worked at a shelter in Jacksonville but not for long. An old professor knew of a position at Safe Haven for assistant director and I thought it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. I was here for a few months when the director had to move because her husband got a job out of state. The next thing I knew I was running the place." She stopped there and the two sat in silence for a few minutes. Edward was contemplating everything she had told him while Bella was lost in old memories. Finally she turned to him and asked, "Questions?"


End file.
